Slenderman
Slenderman battled Frankenstein's Monster in Xtreme Rap Battles 7. He was played by Teddy Drummund in XRB. He also battled Enderman in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 10 and battled against Jeff the Killer (while multiple other parties of rappers apppeared) in a special battle royale in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23. He was played by Justin Buckner in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 10 and in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23, he was voiced by Justin Buckner, but body acted by DarkLink. He also battled Herobrine in Video Game Rap Battles 3 and Video Game Rap Battles 8. He was played by Jordan in VideoGameRapBattles. He also battled The Rake in Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta #1 and battled Unwanted House Guest in Animeme Rap Battles 4. Information on the Rapper: Slenderman is one of the more famous members of the Creepypasta mythos. It began with a strange picture made in Germany called Der Ritter, where a faceless, skinny creture with unknown origin is shown. He is most famously known for the game called Slender, where the main character has to collect 8 pages with warnings about Slenderman in a forrest. He has multiple tentecles and can make people even cough up blood. He is portrayed in various Youtube series such as Marble Hornets, EverymanHybrid, etc. Lyrics: Xtreme Rap Battles 7: Verse One: I gave you one chance to win, but you never could, You should know not to step into Slenderman's Woods! This is my territory, this is my rap song, Your movies are a joke, and they're forgotten and gone! Just one angry mob attack, and you're no more, I'm the upcoming star in horror folklore, I can't even tell what you're saying, quit mumbling! Your doctor made you a wife 'cause you could NEVER get a woman! Stop quoting all the classics and just think for yourself! Wait, you can't, because you got a brain from somebody else! This is one spooky climax man, you scared yet? I don't have much time to deal with Dr. Frankenstein's pet! So get with it Pops! I'm handling the scares, You should head off to sleep, see you in your nighmares! You better start to run away from Slender, Greenie! Everyone knows deep down, you're just a FrankenWeenie! Verse Two: I'm a chilling, killing, thrilling, rap-spilling, epic guy! You're a cheesy, wheezy, sleazy, easy man who needs to die! Your scientist was too lonely to even get by! Best monster? Most famous? Everything's a lie! I'm about done Frankenstein, i've got more victims in mind! All your horror movie buddies certainly will die! My work here is done, so time to take off the tie, And hang it up for the night, so till next time, Bye! Epic Rap Battle Parodies 10: Verse One: You fruity, glowing, faggot, let me show you the ropes, Come find me in my lair, grab my pages, wish for hope, That you won't get butt-raped by flailing tentacles, I'll crush you into pieces, turn you into minerals! I'm making boys and girls piss themselves in fear, All you can do is move a block over here! I won't lick your Ender Pearls, i'll just rip them straight off! You don't even need to exist, you damn rip-off! Verse Two: Water and Rain, really, THAT'S your biggest fear? Don't need to run, I can teleport anywhere near, Your suit is just black latex, mixed with fabric, If you get in my face again, watch your screen static, I'm as tough as a diamond, you're just a dust particle, I'll stand and watch you sleep from a very far mile! Take your little block of things, you're getting kicked out, I'll Linda Blaire your ass, show you what scary's all about. Video Game Rap Battles 3: Verse One: You found all my pages? You still die in the end, You're some fat guy's mod, I'm where nightmares began! I don't need a diamond sword to make some sharp remarks, Keep hiding in short render, i'll be tearing souls apart! I may not have eyes, but there's nothing I don't see, My game revolves around dying when looking at me, You'll scream No, No, No, No, But you'll always get caught! There's no need for me to fight, your were removed by Notch! Verse Two: I've done such evil things you haven't even dared! You're on the 20 Dollars mode, that's why you're not scared! You claimed revenge on Notch? Yeah, you sure showed him! You suck massive blank, complete THAT poem! I'm ten feet of pure death! More feared than Hell! People know they're dead at the drum and clock bell! You're right this battle's over, i've just about had it, Now go and try and Haunt some people, i'll just make your screen static! Video Game Rap Battles 8: Verse One: It’s time you read between the line’s, I beat you the first time, And you know Round 2 is mine, It’s over, I’ll End you, Herobrine! The bell has tolled, It’s time to die, drum’s pound, Slender’s Arrived! So focus with your blank eyes and collect all 8 of my rhymes! Welcome to my endless woods, this Prison is no longer a game, I’m crushing Toby and PewDiePie while your confirmed fake by Mojang! Deceased Swede, let’s see what you got, I think it’s time I kicked it up a Notch, My ninth page been written, it’s lesson taught? The Overseer killed this fake Mod! Verse Two: You’ll be running back to your short render distance before I’m done, Driven insane from my shear terror, locked up in my Sanatorium! But there is no escaping the faceless night entity of fright, And your not alone, turn around, I hope you brought your flashlight! Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta #1 Verse One: HA! Slender Man here just in time to static your ass, I’m playing with children, you’re just a thing in the past. You’re the rake? wow, so much fun here stick, you’re always naked with nothing but i have a slender dick. You stole my way to stalk, your story’s outrageous, How about you step inside my game to find my 8 pages. I’m slender man, the best stalker in the universe, You are always second, but me, i’m always first! Verse Two: I found you! this is a great night to play hide n’ seek, Your story was written by a drugged up creep. The videos for investigation, i bet they’re fake, now excuse me, i have to scare a shit named The Rake! Animeme Rap Battles 4: Verse One: Not afraid of the dark? I like a challenge. But watch your step, you might trip over your parents! Don't you dare get blood on my Armani suit, Killing is my motherfucking hobby dude! You've got no chance, better start surrendering. So let's dance. Everyday I'm slendering. I'll run circles around you, tie you up and bound you, In the lake I'll drown you! Your face looks like shit, manure, I've got more facial expression than Kristen Stewart! You've got rotting teeth, oh the irony, Without a face, I still look better than you, see? No wonder nobody wants you, you look like a more cracked out version of Gary Busey! Verse Two: Knock knock, I'm there! To send you packing, Wait for it.... RELEASE THE KRAKEN!!!!!!!!! Now I'll shove these cufflinks in your eyes, Gag you with my cumber bun so nobody will hear your cries. Break to eat McDonald's fries* Then I'll whip your back, with my Kenneth Cole slacks, Use my gucci shoes to swat your ass, Like a spider, you know, the ones you swallow in your sleep. Guess who puts them there? Me. I know just how to end this song, I'll teleport to before you spawned, And kill the artist that drew you, so you were never ever drawn. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23: Verse One: Prepare for the Arrival of the faceless King of Horror! I'll knock you down harder then when you fell on the bathroom floor! You're just a prepubescent child who has no meaning of fright! I scare all those who happen to spot me in the night, Nothing can match my length, I spit diminishing and dark, I've got swarms of arms coimg at you, prepared to leave a mark! Emo hair and white hoodie? No class to be found! Were your talents scarred as well? Because your rhymes are profound! Verse Two: They call me Slenderman 'cause I get all the bitches! See, I'm a man, you're a kid who can't write any disses! You're a rip-off of Dahmer, and HE'S more effective! You're ass got burned, bitch, you're lyrically defective! How the hell are you considered scary? You're balls haven't even dropped! And the most action you ever had was at a Bus Stop! I don't need to try against you, you'd never last in my maze, You must be getting Claustrophobic, now taste my static haze! Trivia: Epic Rap Battle Parodies: *He has rapped twice in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 10 and Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23 Animeme Rap Battles: Category:Xtreme Rap Battles Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Teddy Drummund Category:Justin Buckner Category:Slenderman Category:Characters Category:ERBP Season 1 Category:Jordan (VGRB) Category:Creepypasta Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Animeme Rap Battles